218
Barnabas visits Collinwood and asks Elizabeth and Roger for their permission to move into the dilapidated Old House. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. There are those who walk the path of darkness, a path that can never be lighted by good, because evil hides itself too well in the night, choosing the moment that it will reveal its horrors. Jason follows Willie into Eagle Hill Cemetery. However, upon inspecting the Collins family mausoleum, he finds that Willie has disappeared. Jason leaves the cemetery, but an unseen witness watches warily after him – Barnabas Collins. Act I Back at Collinwood, Roger is trying to find out where Barnabas is staying in Collinsport. Failing that, he begins expressing his concern to Elizabeth. He suggests to her that they should offer Barnabas the opportunity to stay at Collinwood. As luck would have it, Barnabas happens to arrive at the house. Roger extends the invitation to him to stay at Collinwood, but Barnabas offers a counter-proposal – he wishes to stay at the Old House. Act II Elizabeth and Roger are astonished by this as the Old House is in disrepair and has not been utilized in decades, but Barnabas is politely insistent. He pleads with Elizabeth to take as much time as she needs to consider his proposal. Act III While Barnabas continues to talk with Roger, Elizabeth goes into another room and has another argument with Jason. She inquires about Willie Loomis and wants to know for certain whether he is gone for good. Jason gets mad at Elizabeth and threatens to turn Roger and Sam over to the police for a secret they hid for ten years. Jason leaves Elizabeth and goes into the foyer where he meets Barnabas, who instantly distrusts Jason, but politely engages in a gentleman's conversation with him. Like Willie, Jason seems very interested in confirming that the "original" Barnabas, and presumably all the other Collinses, was buried with all his jewelry. Barnabas disabuses him of the idea. Act IV Later that night, Roger goes into Elizabeth's study and asks her about Barnabas' proposal. She likes Barnabas, but she is not ready to commit to a decision concerning his desire to move into the Old House. Roger realizes that he still has no idea where Barnabas is staying. At Eagle Hill Cemetery, Barnabas returns to the Collins family mausoleum. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: That house has been on my mind for many years. I feel I belong there. I know every inch of it... everything about it. I was brought up with that house as the background of my family. ---- : Barnabas: There were even those who would like to consider Barnabas Collins dead. But he lived on. He lived on and outlived all of his enemies. ---- : Jason: Let's just say that I do not like to see crime encouraged. ---- : Roger: Jason likes to cultivate those who look like they have money. Oh, I do wish he wouldn't be quite so obvious about it. ---- : Roger: If strangers can stay in this house, I can't see why a blood relative can't stay in the Old House. ---- : Roger (after he's called the Collinsport Inn and discovered that Barnabas is not staying there): Any place other than the Inn would be considered a flophouse. There's not a decent hotel within fifty miles of here. ---- : Roger (when he's trying to convince Elizabeth to let Barnabas stay at Collinwood): Barnabas is a blood cousin of ours, and I think he should be given more consideration than those two sea tramps. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins Background information and notes Production * The opening scene from this episode is a re-enactment of the closing scene from 217. Story * Barnabas is seen with his hat for a second and final time. He last wore it in episode 211. * TIMELINE: Elizabeth will consider Barnabas' proposal for a few days. It is the same night as when Willie left Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * The door to the Collins Mausoleum begins to squeak before Jason touches it. * Jason tells Barnabas about how he heard the stories that the "original" Barnabas was buried with every piece of jewelry he owned. Barnabas being buried with his jewels was not part of the stories that Willie heard and explored when he was scheming to rob Collins graves. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 218 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 218 - Madman with a Box The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2180218